The One Who Complicated Everything
by AriaNorth
Summary: It's the wedding that everyone has been waiting for but, there are major complications. April will never be safe and now getting married has doubled the risk. The Black Hand will find her and kill everyone she loves. Can George and April work together to figure it out or will their relationship crash and burn? Part of The One Who series!
1. Prolouge

**Ollo again. I know that is may seem WAY too soon to introduce the next book but, I don't care. I think that this one will be much more complex. I'm do not have the whole plot worked out yet but, I'll probably just make stuff up as I go along. **

I knew that everything was going to change. Nothing would ever be the same again and not just because of the wedding.

My life would change so much that even we both would have trouble coping. Who would have thought when I finally got my peace that it would be broken again? I did. My father was right. I would never be safe and he just doubled the danger.


	2. Chapter 1

I opened up my eyes and immediately shut them. The bright sun hurt my eyes especially after waking up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and slowly got up. My boxes were still packed and I didn't have a chance to unpack yet.

After the whole engagement fiasco, he went back to work and me to my cabin where he visited me after. We talked about our future and other stuff. We both fell asleep at the table.

I smiled when I realized that he was still here. I nudged him and he woke up.

"What time is it?" He said groggily.

"Don't know. Just woke up myself."

"Brackenreid is going to kill me."

"Just explain that you were busy."

He reached across the table and grabbed my hand. I was happy but, in making me happy, he doubled the danger.

"What about Emily?"

His eyes widened. He let go and sat back.

"I don't know. I forgot about her."

"George, I'm sure that you'll think of something."

"I'm going to break her heart."

"I'm sorry that you're going to hurt her."

I was truly sorry for the extra grief that Emily would be put through.

"One heart mends yet another breaks." I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"A lifetime of happiness. Well, in my opinion and danger."

"The Black Hand can't forget about them."

"That's why I said danger."

Danger, happiness, grief and excitement were going to await us. But, nothing could prepare us for what came next.

{*}

George went back and forth from work to me on a daily basis for a number of weeks. We hadn't planned a wedding date or anything else. He was too busy with work and I was too busy tracking down the Black Hand. We knew that his schedule would clash with mine but, we would work it out eventually. We had too or our relationship would crash and burn.

I went to the morgue one day to visit Emily again. Not to gloat but, just to talk to her. I entered and I didn't hear a thing. I went closer and heard a slicing sound. I went closer and saw that she was performing an autopsy. She looked up and saw me and smiled.

"Hi there."

She glanced down and saw that she was covered in blood.

"Perhaps I should clean up."

"No. I just came by the see how you're doing."

She smiled.

"Good timing. I was just finishing up anyways."

"Good for me."

She was sewing up the wound while I slowly made my way down the ramp. When I sat down on the chair, I noticed something different about her. I couldn't exactly pinpoint it but, I knew that it would be something important.

"You seem happy."

"I' am."

"May I ask why?"

She turned to me and she seemed like she was protecting a secret.

"You can't tell anyone, okay? This is top secret."

"Okay." I whispered.

She sighed and finished sewing up the wound. She washed her hands and I was on the edge of my seat in suspense.

"Why are you keeping me in suspense? Is it something huge?"

"It is and it will change my life."

"Well? Come on, spill."

She turned slowly to face me.

"I'm with child."

**Mwa ha ha! I'm so mean. Who's child is it? Review with your guess on who's child it is! I apologize for the ending and this chapter being short but, the chapter will get longer just like the other one. **

**I hope that you all enjoyed the series so far and there will be more surprises to come! The wedding will take place in a couple chapters so, stick around! Love you all, hugs all around!**

**-AriaNorth **:]


	3. Chapter 2

**Ollo. I just wanted to say that I just saw the new Captain America movie and it was AMAZING! You guys should go check it out!**

I stared at her in shock and I was unable to speak. She waved a hand in front of my face and I became reanimated.

"Sorry?"

"You heard me."

"I must ask the most pressing question, whose is it?"

She looked down.

"I don't know."

It could be George's. That would definitely complicate things. I cleared my throat.

"Has George been in to talk to you?"

"No. Should he have been?"

"No, just wondering."

I stood up and went out. This news was really going to complicate things between us if the child was George's. If this did happen, I wouldn't know what to do. Would our relationship be over? I couldn't let that happen.

{*}

I walked slowly home and the news still hadn't fully sunk in. I seemed to walk on and on until I reached my cabin. I didn't remember the walk at all because my mind was racing. I opened the door and closed it sharply. I leaned against the door and the news hit me.

"You know, I never expected this from someone so tough."

I sharply turned and aimed my gun.

"You avoided prison. Why am I not surprised?"

"It's called being clever. It's something that you clearly lack."

"You should talk. Killing an assassin and not assuming that I wouldn't find you again."

"Last time I checked, you didn't find me."

"I was waiting for you to find me."

"Not a very good plan. The wedding is coming up isn't it? I suppose that I should offer my congratulations but, I'm not that kind of person."

"I would be shocked if you did Garland."

"I love it when you use my name." He laughed.

"Don't get used to it. You'll be dead soon."

"You won't kill me because I'm your only link to the Black Hand."

"You're not my only link."

"Oh yes. Your 'father'."

"How do you know about him?"

"I was informed."

I loaded a bullet into the chamber.

"Who informed you?"

"Who do you think? Figure it out."

I heard footsteps on the porch.

"Well then. I better dash. Lovely talking to you. Let's do this again sometime."

He took a step towards the door and in a flash, I reached out and grabbed his jacket and threw him to the ground.

"April?"

George came in and found Garland on the ground.

"Good timing. He found me."

"You must have a love of danger."

I kicked him in the side. He gasped in pain. I grabbed him by his collar.

"Where is the Black Hand?"

"April, let's bring him in. This is not the place."

A part of me knew that he was right. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I let go.

"You have changed. Not for the better."

I hit him on the back of the neck with the butt of my gun.

"It was necessary."

"Did he hurt you?"

"I wouldn't let him lay a finger on me. If he did, I would kill him."

He pulled me in for a hug.

"Have you told Emily yet?"

"No."

"Did you see her?"

"Yes. She seemed different."

I pulled away. I considered telling him but, she needed to, not me.

"I talked to her but, I didn't tell her."

"Did you figure out why she was different?"

"No."

I then remembered Garland on the floor.

"We have to take him in now before he escapes."

"I agree. We wouldn't want him escaping."

I grabbed him by the collar and slung him over my shoulders.

"Shouldn't we call it in?"

"No. I want to give Murdoch a gift."

He laughed.

"Why not?"

Garland stirred and I tightened my grip on him. I wouldn't let him escape again.

{*}

The walk to the station house seemed longer than usually especially since Garland was rattling off and wouldn't shut up. I had half a mind to get George's nightstick and whack him on the head. I almost did when we reached civilization.

"Are you sure that you want to make a scene?"

"Shut up. You don't get a say."

George smirked slightly.

I walked quickly and people stopped and stared. Some whispered and yelled. But, we didn't pay any attention to them. Well, George and I didn't. Garland loved the attention and waved at the crowd. I wanted to hit him on the head but, I couldn't make a scene. We continued to walk and the crowd followed us. When we reached the station house, I was so relieved. I walked through the doors and everyone stared.

"Bring Murdoch here now." I demanded.

Some scrambled and some still stared. I didn't let Garland down until Murdoch came.

"What do you..."

He faltered at the end to see Garland on my shoulders. I let him down but, still grabbed him by the collar.

"He found me."

I threw him in Murdoch's direction.

"What's happening here?" Brackenreid said.

"I got you a little present. You may want to lock him up before he slips away again."

Brackenreid grabbed him by his collar and led him to the cells.

"You'll never find the Black Hand without me! You never will!"

"Watch me."


	4. Chapter 3

**Ollo. Just to be clear, the reveal will be in a couple chapters. You guys can still guess whose kid it is. The answer may surprise you...**

Garland was safely in the cells and still, I didn't feel good about it. I hadn't heard from my father in a while and it had worried me. I needed to get in contact with him again. I just didn't know how know. Danger had increased and we both knew that we couldn't risk contacting each other in broad daylight. I had to contact him someway and I would find a way.

Murdoch was rather pleased that we or **I** had gotten Garland. George got some of the credit which I was obviously happy about. As a reward, Brackenreid gave him the rest of the day off, which I was pleased about. He walked home with me and we lightly talked.

"How could he have known about your father? I thought that nobody knew about your father."

"Nobody does except for you and me."

"You know that I wouldn't tell anyone else. So, who else knows?"

"I have no idea."

I sighed heavily.

"Besides, we have more important matters to take care of."

"Yes, I agree."

"A date, the guest list, dress, the list goes on and on."

"Telling Emily and everyone else is on that list too."

"Can't forget about them. How do you think that we should do it?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should just tell them tomorrow."

"You will. I shall be tracking down the Black Hand."

"How are you going to do that without your father?"

"I have to talk to Garland. He apparently has more information than I do."

"How do you propose that you do that? You can't just waltz in and demand that you speak to him."

"Well then, you just ruined my plan." I said sarcastically.

"Be serious. What do you think that you will do?"

"Ask Murdoch if I can talk to him."

"On what grounds?"

"That he has valuable information that he is withholding."

"You don't even know if he is telling the truth."

"Yes, but how did he know about my father? No one else does. I need to talk to him. Even if he is lying, no harm done."

"But, what if this is all a scam? What if he's setting you up so that he can take information from you?"

I never had thought of it that way.

"It isn't. He wouldn't come to me personally if he wanted to set me up. He would've done something more elaborate than that."

"But, what if?"

He did have a point even, if I wasn't going to admit it.

"Fine. I'll do it your way."

"That's a first."

"It'll be the last."

I hated admitting other people's points but, this would be the first and last time that it would happen. Hopefully.

{*}

The next day I waltzed into the station house even George told me not to. Luckily, he wasn't there. I went through to Murdoch's office and I found him sitting at his desk.

"Mind if I speak with Garland?"

"On what grounds?"

"He is withholding information from me."

"Is this about what he said yesterday?"

"No one else knows."

"The Black Hand will resurface eventually."

"Are you being deliberately annoying?"

"I don't believe so."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Just what information is he withholding?"

"It's about the Black Hand and my father."

Murdoch didn't look convinced.

"Fine."

I walked out and I felt the burning desire to get answers no matter who stood in my way.

I walked back home to find George at my door.

"Prince Charming arrives at my doorstep. How romantic."

"Very funny."

"I thought it was. What do you need?"

"I told her."

But, did she tell him about the child?

"How did she take it?"

"Surprisingly well. She said and I quote, "I hope that your happy." It was very strange."

"Did she tell you anything?"

"No. Was she supposed too?"

"No. Just wondering."

"You can't lie."

I rolled my eyes. I unlocked the door and we both went in. I sat down in defeat.

"Murdoch didn't let me see him."

"I'm not really surprised. Didn't I tell you not to anyways?"

He sat down across from me.

"I thought that I would try anyways. You were right."

I muttered the last part.

"What did you say?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You said that I was right."

"No gloating."

"I can have fun with this."

I kicked him from underneath the table. He laughed and his laughter filled my heart.

**OMG! Did anyone else watch the season finale last night? If Brackenreid dies, I won't watch anymore! I feel SO sorry for him! **

**I was SO HAPPY that Murdoch FINALLY proposed to Julia again! I hear wedding bells! **

**I was really disappointed that George and Emily didn't get back together. I NEED THEM BACK TOGETHER! **

**Anyways, the wedding will happen soon. If you have any ideas or requests for my story, PM or review. I will try to incorporate your ideas into the plot!**

**Hugs all around! **

**-AriaNorth :]**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this one took A LONG TIME. I've been so busy doing other stuff. This chapter is short so, I apologize in advance. I hope that you all are enjoying this series so far. More twists and turns to come! -AriaNorth :]**

He went home after a while and I needed to think about what Garland had said. If he knew about my father and knew all along, why was he telling me now? Could it be to agitate me or just to scam me out of information like George said? I knew that Garland wouldn't be that stupid because he knew that I would figure it out eventually. My brain hurt with thinking so hard about this.

After all, I had more important things to think about. The date, the dress, the guest list etc. I hadn't even begun to think about it. The Black Hand was more important than the wedding right now. I knew that I would have to defeat the Black Hand if I ever wanted to truly be free and to have a 'normal' life. I almost laughed at myself. I still hadn't comprehended the fact that I would never be normal. Secretly, I craved the idea of a normal life without my powers and my abilities. But, the struggle would always continue.

I heard footsteps on the porch and I went up to see if George was back. To my surprise and astonishment, it wasn't.

"Ms. Vinnia, come out, come out where ever you are."

The Black Hand.

"Must we do this the hard way? It will not be pleasant."

I almost laughed. There way was never pleasant.

"Fine. But just remember that you sealed his fate."

What? Who's fate? It could all be a scam to try to get me to come out.

"Are you ready Ms. Vinnia? Ready to watch the death of your fiance?"

I sighed. If they had George, they wouldn't joke about it. This was their most valuable playing card and they just played it. Love is weakness my father said and he was right.

"Kill him."

I heard struggling outside. I looked to the picture of my father and me on my bedside table. What would he do? I slowly got up and hid a gun in the hidden folds of my dress. I reached the doorknob and felt an electric shock. It momentarily dazed me. I unlocked the door and stepped outside into the sun.

"Bravo Ms. Vinnia. Good choice."

They didn't kid. He was there, bruised and all his glory.

"You let him go and I'll go with you. No questions asked."

The leader thought about that and nodded to his minions. They slowly unbound the rope around his hands. When they unbound him, he feel over. I rushed over and felt for a pulse. There was a faint pulse and it was slowly fading.

"What did you do to him?"

"We needed information Ms. Vinnia. We played our most valuable card to get to you. I'm so glad that we did."

"George? Can you hear me?"

His pulse was slowly fading.

"Come now Ms. Vinnia. We have so much to talk about."

"He must be safe first."

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"I don't care."

I pulled out the gun and aimed it at the leader.

"It is now. Know this, if he isn't safe you will all die starting with your leader here. I never miss my target. Yes, I would kill you all in a heartbeat."

I saw a small amount of fear in his eyes.

"_She must be bluffing._"

"I'm not bluffing."

He seemed a bit taken aback. He growled.

"Fine. Save the pest and then come back here."

"No questions asked. Just as long as he's safe."

"Safe he will be."

_"We must kill her when he returns."_

I didn't know why I could suddenly read his mind again but, this was now my power play and I intended to turn it against him.

I carefully lifted George up.

"You better return Ms. Vinnia. If not, he won't be safe."

"If I keep my word, I don't ever break that word."

He smirked evily.

"We shall await your return Ms. Vinnia."

I walked off and I heard his chilling laughter.


	6. Sorry

_If you were expecting a new chapter, sorry to disappoint. I've been really busy and I haven't had the time to post anything new. I' am working a new chapter now and will post soon. _

_I hope that you all liked or were surprised by the turn in the last chapter. That point from here on in is REALLY important!_

_The wedding has been moved to the end. It just wouldn't make any sense to put it in a quiet spot and then have it pick up again and ruin everything. Don't you people want the wedding at a calm time? I DO!_

_Is anyone else watching Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D.? That episode last night was sad! I cried. _

_Anyways, I will post new stuff soon and I hope that you all will enjoy the next chapters! {Maybe this is the end!?}_

_Love you all so much for staying with me for SO LONG! If you want some new science fiction stuff, follow me on Wattpad. My name is JayFury. _

_Hugs all around! -AriaNorth :]_


	7. Chapter 5

I knew that I had to be quick if George was going to survive. I carried him through the tress shaking him slightly so that he could stay awake.

"George? Can you hear me?"

There really wasn't an answer. He just mumbled. I was growing even more worried with every step that I took. I knew that he could only have minutes left. Or even seconds left. The thought terrified me that I would lose the only one that I truly cared about.

Civilization appeared right in front of me. I couldn't really carry a bloody corpse into town and that wouldn't cause any commotion at all. I had to be unseen and what better way to do that then to take the back alleyways. It felt just like the old days when no one knew who I was and no one could be involved. I was unconnected and secretly lonely. Now in the present, he was in trouble and I wished that I could have my unconnected life back again. Don't get me wrong here. Of course I love George but, I wished that he hadn't gotten involved.

The back alleys led me to the back of the morgue, luckily. I knew that Emily would be there and I could only trust her with taking care of him. I forced my way through the door and made my way through the back. As I continued on I felt a sudden temperature drop. I groaned. I realized that I had walked right into the freezer and I realized that it couldn't be unlocked from the inside. I carefully placed George down and pounded on the door. It would probably freak Emily out but, it would be enough that she would investigate. I knew that if I didn't get him out of here fast, he would freeze to death and with his injuries, that wouldn't be long. I had half a mind to scream and yell but, she probably wouldn't have heard me due to the walls. Luckily, I didn't have to because Emily opened the door.

"Who's there?"

"Emily, its April."

"April, what are you doing in the freezer?"

"I need your help."

I stepped back to reveal the beaten George.

"What happened?" She said breathlessly.

"The Black Hand did."

I carefully lifted him back up and I placed him on the slab.

"Is there anything that you can do?"

"I'm not a doctor. I'm a coroner."

"I can't take him to the hospital. They would recognize me and the Black Hand could easily strike there."

"You have to or else he will die."

Die struck a chord in my heart.

"You have to take him then."

"Why me? You're his fiancée."

"Don't bring that up now. I can't save him. I don't have the power to do that, only you do."

"I told you already, I'm just a coroner."

"Not just a coroner. You can save him."

She looked down at his body and sighed.

"What are you going to do?"

I took out the gun and loaded it.

"I'm gonna go kick some Black Hand butt."

Emily smiled slightly.

"I'll take care of him."

"You better. I probably won't be back."

"What about him? Shall I tell him if you're not there?"

"No. If I'm not there in three days, assume that I'm dead. Never tell him. You must let him figure it out for himself."

"He'll be heartbroken."

"He'll understand why I'm not there and he'll understand why I did what I did."

"I'm sorry that you won't have your wedding."

I quietly laughed.

"We both know that it wasn't going to happen anyways."

She didn't respond to that.

"Take care of him."

I walked out but, a mumbling stopped me.

"Calm down."

I turned and she was talking to George. I had half a mind to go back and wrap myself in his love. I resisted that urge and I focused on what I had to do to save him. Love is dangerous but, it is also wonderful.

**Question: Did I break anyone's heart? **

**Special thanks to Natmuread for ALWAYS reviewing and caring enough to review! **

**I' am typing an alternate ending to The One Who Turned Everything Upside Down. That will be coming soon so, stayed tuned! **

**Love u all! Review please! **

**Hugs all around! –AriaNorth :] **


	8. Chapter 6

I walked back out to greet civilization. But, I was greeted with screams and shouts. I looked past the moving bodies and saw a blood message addressing me. It read: _Ms. Vinnia if you test us, you will fail and the people you love will burn. Plans have changed. Meet us at the church by the train tracks at midnight. Or, your city will burn. _

I had gotten used to their threats. But, changing plans was something that was never done. I had to inform Murdoch immediately. He was one of the few people who I could really trust in these matters.

Many panicking citizens were storming the police station in search for answers. I pushed my way through to the doors. As soon as I was through, chaos erupted. Officers were heading out to calm down the mob approaching the station. Constables were shouting at each other so they could be heard over the mobs noise. I didn't see Murdoch until he called me.

"April!" He shouted.

I turned and saw Murdoch standing among the shouting constables. I approached him cautiously.

"Have you seen George?" He cried.

"I'll have to explain later. Right now, a message has gotten my attention and it needs yours." I shouted back.

I led him from the mob surrounding the station to the message in blood. Constables contained the crowd so that we could talk and not be interrupted.

"What plans did they have?"

"I can't tell you now."

"Why not?"

"A person's life hangs in the balance. When said person is safe, I shall reveal all."

"The city will burn."

"They mean that literally. They will light buildings on fire and sometimes people on fire and retreat to their base."

"Why write it in blood?"

"To get my attention and now they have it. My question is why are they changing their plans? They never do that."

I suddenly heard sirens. Murdoch turned and turned his attention towards the sirens.

"Murdoch, message."

"Just a minute."

I knew that there wasn't anything that I could do to stop him so, I followed him. He entered the morgue and headed for Emily and the beaten George. I couldn't let him see George like this. I had to stop him.

"Murdoch, stop."

"I don't see why."

I grabbed his sleeve.

"Listen to me. The person in there is said person. You cannot know anything about said person. If you do, said person will die."

I made up the last part.

"Fine, then."

I saw Emily slowly make her way towards us. I couldn't tell her to leave without alerting Murdoch.

"_Emily, don't. He cannot know."_

She stopped and looked at me. I held my breath. She turned and I sighed.

"Let us go back outside then."

I followed him.

I was glad that Murdoch didn't know but, when George wouldn't show up tomorrow, he would investigate and there was nothing that I could do to stop him without alerting him to the person's identity. Knowing this, I had a limited time span.

I followed Murdoch back outside to the message. I tried to remember if there were any clues that he might have dropped so that I could uncover their plan.

What was weird was, I didn't remember anything after the electric shock. Could I be suffering from memory loss? With all the things that were going on, it could be possible.

"Could they be bluffing?"

"They never bluff."

"_The Black Hand hasn't been spotted in a while. Perhaps this is a practical joke."_

I wanted to yell at him that a practical joke wouldn't go this far. I suddenly remembered the beaten George. Could this be written in his blood?

"Murdoch, we should check if this is human blood."

"Why?"

"This might be said person's blood."

He gave me a confused look. I turned and saw George on a stretcher being out into the car. I saw Emily and she nodded.

"_Take the greatest care of him. I leave him in your hands."_

She understood and jumped in the back with George. The car drove off.

"Dr. Grace seems occupied at the moment."

"The blood must be tested as soon as possible. This could be a clue."

He nodded and went back to the station house.

"Where are you then?" I whispered.

**This one took a while. Sorry. I've been reading other fanfiction stuff in the process trying to figure out new ideas.**

**The baby's father will be revealed at the end. Maybe even as a bombshell...**

**Thanks to Natmuread and TolkienGirl052 for their support!**

**Hugs all around! –AriaNorth :]**


	9. Chapter 7

I walked back to the station house with my mind searching for answers. Why would they just change their plans? Could this all be a trap? It had to be. But, what if it wasn't? I couldn't risk the lives of the people I loved the most. I had to track down the Black Hand before midnight. That didn't give me a lot of time.

I stopped at the front of the station house. I suddenly had an idea. I went inside quickly. Murdoch was sitting at his desk, calmly. I entered without knocking.

"I'll get straight to the point. I need to borrow a badge."

"A badge? What for?"

"It's part of the said persons case. Said person you cannot know about."

"I'm not the one issuing badges."

"Do I have to go through the inspector?"

"What did you have in mind that you need a badge?"

"Inquiring about a specific weapon purchased by the Black Hand."

"How do you plan to find the weapon?"

"I shall look on said persons body for a mark of some kind."

"Didn't you say that 'said person' was in the hospital?"

"Yes."

"I could go."

"William, I know that you can't."

"What about George? Maybe he can come with you."

I looked away.

"April, is George said person?"

"I should go now."

He knew. I was stupid enough to come to Murdoch for help. I should have used other methods. I went outside quickly knowing that he would follow me. I got a carriage and demanded that we go to the hospital as soon as possible. But with Murdoch following, I knew that he could put my whole plan in jeopardy.

Once the driver pulled up, I thanked him and sped up the steps. I located the front desk and explained that my fiancée was in here and I needed to see him as soon as possible. The receptionist led me to the place where George was and Emily was gone. I thanked her.

"Will that be all miss?"

"Yes. Make sure that no one disturbs me."

"Of course miss."

She walked off and I was alone. George was sleeping so peacefully. I had to get the information without poking and prodding around. I resulted to my last resort: looking into his mind.

_George and Higgins were walking down the street on patrol and George saw Higgins looking in a shop window._

"_George! Look at this!" Higgins cried._

_George made his way over and looked in._

"_What am I looking at?"_

"_Do you not see that cake? You should have one just like it at your wedding!"_

"_I can't afford that on a constable's salary."_

"_You will have cake, right?" _

"_Of course."_

_Henry patted George on the back and the two kept walking. Suddenly, a man came out of the alley looking frantically in fear. The man I recognized as one of the Black Hand's henchmen. Poor George and Henry were none the wiser. _

"_Constables! You must help me!"_

"_What is it man?"_

"_I found someone in the alley!"_

"_Higgins, telephone Detective Murdoch!"_

_Higgins left George alone, which wasn't very smart. George followed the man into the alley but, there wasn't anyone there. _

"_You must be delusional man!"_

_George turned and the man was gone. He should have ran out but, too late. The men got him and threw him to the ground. I could feel the pain that the Black Hand inflicted on him. _

_I could see a maker's mark on one of the batons. It was made by Thompson's and Co. _

I removed myself from his mind. I now knew what I had to do.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

I turned and had half a mind to pull out my gun.

"William, you shouldn't be here. You could put my plan in jeopardy."

"He was said person. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You couldn't know because I didn't want you worried. You needed to focus on the case, not on George."

"Did you find out-"

"Yes. The makers were Thompson's and Co."

"They make our batons."

"We should leave now."

"I agree."

We both knew where Thompson's and Co was. We rushed to get there due to the limited time of my plan. I told Murdoch my plan on the way there.

Once we arrived, we barged into the company.

"May I help you?"

"Detective Murdoch, Toronto Constabulary. We need a list of your most recent shipping's of batons."

"In a large quantity." I added.

The man looked through the list and I saw a faint tattoo on his wrist. Some Black Hand henchmen had tattoos. I grabbed his wrist and turned it so that I could examine it. He was a henchman.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know."

I twisted his arm and he cried out in pain.

"Where are they?"

"April." Murdoch warned.

"I swear I don't know! They don't tell me everything!"

"_They'll kill me anyways. They told me that I should protect their location at the cabin."_

I let go.

"Let's go. I know where the scum are hiding."

The man grabbed my arm and I twisted it behind his back.

"Speak carefully or never speak again."

"They will kill you both on sight without me."

"You don't know much about me, do you?"

"I only hear rumors."

I let him go.

"We'll survive just fine on our own."

"They know where your fiancée is."

We both stopped. I looked at Murdoch.

"_They'll kill him without a second thought."_

"_Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me." The man pleaded. _

"How do they know that?"

"We have eyes everywhere."

I turned and pointed my gun.

"April! Put down the gun."

"I will once he tells me how they know that he is in hospital."

"_She's gonna kill me."_

"I won't kill you unless you tell me how they know."

He swallowed hard and thought for a few moments.

"There is a guard at the ward where he is."

I remembered passing a guard on the way. I lowered my gun.

"You survive for now."

He sighed and I thought that he was going to faint.

"Do you plan to go in there unarmed?"

"No. I don't plan to go alone either. I'll need Station House #4 on my side. Break out the armory Murdoch. We're gonna need it."

**Big battle up next! I came up with another story after this one so I had to finish this! Sorry that it took so long. Writer's block sucks.**

**Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. returns on September 23! Whooo! SO EXCITED! I can't wait for the Marvel panel at Comic Con! **

**Anyways, the wedding will happen after the battle! Thanks for staying with me! Hugs all around! –AriaNorth :]**

**P.S. I'm in the process of moving and this might be the last chapter for a while. I'll to post the battle if I have time. **


	10. Chapter 8

**SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! School stuff has kept me away for so long and life has been hectic. Anyways, I'm back! I have so many new ideas for this story and its going to be awesome!**

**I'll be updating Jay soon too since all this new info has come out about the movie and I'm so pumped! Anyways, I'll shut up now and continue my rant at the bottom! Enjoy!**

My first priority was George. I had to have him be safe first and then I would deal with the Black Hand. He was far more important to me than them. William knew that too.

We left the warehouse, after I knocked the guy out and tied him up. I couldn't have him running to them and telling that I was here and looking to save George first. I would not let them kill him.

He went back to the station house to explain the whole situation to the inspector before storming the cabin and finally putting an end to the Black Hand, forever. Then my life's work would be over and I could be happy with George and not have to worry about any other major threats.

I went to the hospital to kill the guard that was probably going to kill George. I remembered that there was only one guard that was walking away from George when I went to get information.

I wondered if the guard knew who I was and what I do when people I loved are threatened. Fighting in a dress wasn't easy but I always fought like this. Besides, I didn't need people telling me that looking like a man was bad. I didn't care anyways.

I opened the door and went past the front desk to where George was. I was in a slight panic mode but I was calm on the outside. I pulled the curtain back but he wasn't there. There was just blood on the sheets. No.

I saw a small, almost unnoticeable trail of blood that was leading from here to somewhere else. I knew that this was probably a trap but I didn't care. George wasn't here and I would find him.

I followed it around the hospital to a door that was slightly cracked. This door was probably always locked or closed so this made alarm bells go off in my head. I hesitated to open the door until I heard voices.

I readied a gun and went in. I had both hands on the gun as the voices grew louder.

"Oh relax. She's too smart to come here."

I had a mirror right by my side and I looked into it and saw that they were carrying something, a container of sorts. There was blood on the lid and a small hole on the side. That made me mad.

I turned the corner and shot them both in the head but using my telekinesis to keep the box from falling. I gently put the box on the ground and opened it. Empty. Damn. So where was he?

I looked into the goons minds.

"_Ha! Can't believe that she wasn't here to watch this!"_

"_I know. She'll be mad and charge in guns blazing."_

"_Think we'll die?"_

"_Yep. Long live the Black Hand!"_

Nothing. They didn't know where George was. I wanted, no, needed to find him. There wasn't a trace of where he went. I sighed. I put my guns away and decided that I would tell William. I couldn't trust anyone right now, except William.

I left the hospital to go to the station house. I was panicking. I went into his office.

"What is it?"

"George is gone."

{*}

"What do you mean gone?"

"GONE! Vanished, with only blood on the sheets."

He stood up.

"We'll find him."

"How? I got noting from the goons that were there?"

"If George found out and escaped, he'll contact us. I have faith in him."

"I don't-"

His phone rang and I looked at him. I didn't know who it was. It could either be the Black Hand or George. Either was bad. He slowly picked it up while meeting my gaze.

"Detective Murdoch."

It seemed like everything froze when he picked up that receiver. I was scared. I didn't like being scared. That made me make mistakes and mistakes couldn't be afforded at times like this.

I didn't realize that I was holding my breath until my lungs burned. He dropped his gaze which meant that this wasn't George.

"I'll put her on."

He handed me the receiver and I knew that he had George.

"Where is he you-"

"Careful. I might just kill your fiancé."

"You wouldn't want to piss me off."

"I already have."

"What do you want?"

"We both know that we want the other dead."

"That's easy to know."

"Midnight is nearing. I don't want any of my men dead and I'm sure that you don't want any of your friends dead. I want to see you, alone, at the train station at midnight and I'll hand George over to you."

"I'll just let you get away to terrorize another city. That's not going to happen."

"I knew that you would say that."

"I 'am never going to let you go."

"I know. My offer still stands April."

"You're going to kill me anyways."

"Not if you let me go."

"If you plan on leaving anyways, why tell me? I'm the one who wants you stopped. I'll just track you down and kill you then."

"No you won't."

"Enlighten me why I won't."

There was silence on the other end for a second.

"April?"

"George?"

"He's going to kill me."

"No he won't. That'll just make me mad. Where are you?"

"I can't tell you."

"That's okay. I'll find you."

"April, if I don't make it-"

"You listen to me. You are not going to die. I'm going to find you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The call ended and I handed the receiver back to William.

"Where is he?"

I knew where he was because he said that he couldn't tell me. It was easy.

"Sorry."

I activated the smoke in that station and quickly left before the gas could take effect over me. It was for everyone's safety. But I knew that he would figure it out eventually and interfere.

I sighed and looked at the sky with stars.

"So long."

I said to no one but to reassure myself. He was far more important than me, that's why I'm not letting him get away. He can kill me.

**So AOS season two has SO MUCH FEELS! Ugh, it hurts my soul. I haven't been watching the new season of Murdoch so no spoilers please! **

**I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and you'll be seeing much more of me. Hugs all around.**

**-AriaNorth :]**


End file.
